Bunny Bust II
''' Bunny Bust II '''is the sequel to the popular short, Bunny Bust, made by the Creatures. It was the biggest production the Creatures have ever done and the longest short they have ever created. Problems with Release During the month of September 2012, the Creatures planned to have a short every weekend, ending with Bunny Bust 2. However, the group felt that to get the best quality of the short, they must take a break after filming for a long time. This delayed the release by a week. Due to bad weather during a film shooting, the group had to either split the short into two parts or delay the date for another week. They decided to split the short into two and continue filming as people watched the first part. Part 1 The short opens up with Cop (Danz) from the first short standing in a field talking to someone with a German accent (Gassy) via phone. He asks why he is doing this as he has done everything he asked him to do and he was just following orders, the voice responds saying he must accept the consequences of those orders. A week earlier, the officer and his partner, Horse (Gassy), returning from the first short, line up in front of a door. Cop reveals that there is a prostitution ring going on behind the door, he then says that Horse can take point as he feels he is no longer a rookie. After charging into the room, the prostitutes (several large teddy bears) scatter and are eventually cornered with the exception of one, which the officer runs after. After the mission, the two regroup and Cop says the bear got away, he then says to Horse that he is going to retire soon, much to Horse's disappointment. Cop then goes to bed and wakes up to find his partner's head next to him in his bed. Cop is now back in the field (same scene) talking to the voice, he asks why did his partner have to die, which the voice responds saying he was dead the moment they accepted the drug bust from the first short, he then follows by asking him who he works for and says if he tells him that he'll release his "little friend." An unknown amount of time before the events of Bunny Bust 1 and 2, Cop is seen looking for a new partner. He goes to a professional archer (Kootra) who seems to right for the job, however the archer says he doesn't want to harm anybody and he just wants to have an adventure with his plant, Petunia. Leaving the archer, Cop later goes to a house to find "green guy". After going into the empty house, he is ambushed by the Green Guy (Nova), who is revealed to be Gumby. Part 2 The second part starts with Gumby sneaking up behind Cop. Cop notices him and turns around throwing him away from him. They begin to fight each other, during the fight Gumby pulls out a knife and tries using it on Cop, but Cop avoids it and tells Gumby to stop. Cop compliments Gumby and they shake hands. It then shows a thug (Sly) kneeling down in the room and they precede to beat him with their weapons. It transitions to a montage of their activities such as playing with a demolition switch, shooting a hippy and having dinner. During dinner Cop gets a call from "command" and he says he'll report back later. He tells Gumby that he's been a really good partner, it then pans to Gumby who is shoving pizza into his face. The next scene shows Cop waking up to find a phone and a letter explaining that Gumby was kidnapped and if he wants to see him again, then he needs to go to the park unarmed. Once at the park Cop is seen talking on the phone with the kidnapper. A sniper is shown to be aiming at Cop and shoots him, he passes out as the kidnapper walks towards him. He wakes up in a small room to Archer. At first he thinks Archer is the one behind everything, but Archer tells him that pape rents the room to mafia type folk. The kidnapper walks in and is revealed to be the drug bunnies brother from Bunny Bust. Dieter tells Cop that he wants to know who he works for and then starts to punch him. Dieter leaves the room and returns with Gumby who is then revealed to have been working for him all along, he is also revealed to be the one that killed Horse. Dieter leaves the room and time skips ahead an hour. He returns after Gumby had tortured Cop and Cop tells him that it was all a lie, he has been talking to himself the entire time. Dieter tells Gumby to kill Cop and once again leaves the room. Gumby grabs a katana and stabs at Cop at which time Cop breaks free from his bonds and avoids the attack. Cop knocks Gumby to the floor and knocks him out. When he wakes up Cop tortures him and then kills him. Cop finds Dieter and starts talking to him, before long Dieter knocks Cop to the ground. He starts swinging the katana that Cop had around and it hits petunia. Archer shows up and shoots an arrow at him afterwards Cop gets up and chops off Dieters head. One month later it's revealed that Cop really was working for someone. Gasmask Man is shown to be the inside informant from the first Bunny Bust and he is actually still alive. Cop tells him that he's retiring and walks away saying that he needs to take care of one more thing. After the credits Cop opens the trunk of his car to reveal a Teddy Bear, the Teddy Bear hits him and starts running. It ends with Cop tackling The Bear. Credits Actors *Daniel Gidlow as Cop *Max Gonzalez as Horse (Buddy)/Dieter *Jordan Mathewson as Archer *James Wilson as Gumby/Hippy *Seamus O'Doherty as Gasmask Man *Edwin Cardona as Thug Voice Actors *Max Gonzalez as Dieter *Daniel Gidlow as the Teddy Bears Production *Written, Edited, and Directed by Daniel Gidlow *Jordan Mathewson as Director of Photography *Seamus O'Doherty, James Wilson, and Max Gonzalez as Boom Operators *Special Effects by Jordan Mathewson and Daniel Gidlow Music *"Alternate Ending" from the "Mafia II Soundtrack" *"Well Disposed" by ImmortalHD *"Porch Swing Days" by Kevin MacLeod *"Brandenburg NO4_1 BWV1049" *"Sicily" from the "Mafia II Soundtrack" *"The Darkest Hour" from the "Mafia II Soundtrack" *"The Killing" from the "Mafia II Soundtrack" *"Just Business" from the "Mafia II Soundtrack" *"Interloper" by Kevin MacLeod *"Nate's Theme 2.0" from the "Uncharted 2 Soundtrack" *Additional music included in "Pro Scores" by Video Copilot Special Thanks to *Rafael Lugo *The City of Boulder, Colorado *The fans Trivia *The part where Cop finds Horse's head in his bed is a reference to the film "The Godfather" where a horse trainer finds his prize horse's head in his bed when he wakes up. *The list the officer looks at for partners have the following listed on them: **Archer **Grampy the Mammoth **Red Velvet **Carl **Coby **Cody <-- TOO YOUNG **Dan's Beard **Snorlax **Green Guy *The list is filled with Creature references: **Grampy the Mammoth is a character made up by the Creatures to troll a "Skyrim Pro." **Red Velvet is a red velvet cake that made cameos in Creature videos and turned moldy. **Carl and Coby are the Creatures' mascots, and Cody is Coby's kid. **Dan's beard is a reference to Dan's ever growing beard. **Snorlax is Seamus' Trollax who has made multiple appearances in his videos. **Green Guy is Gumby, one of Nova's multiple Alter Egos. *All Creatures (at the time) were featured in the short except Ze andZe Sp00n. Category:Creature Short